Machines
by Quintic
Summary: Maybe it was because he's the seventh wheel, since he's useless now. All the wars were over, the Gods and Goddesses, Demi-Gods, Titans and more, just stopped and rested. Except for Leo. Leo couldn't stand stopping. Because if the gears stopped, the machine wouldn't work. One-Shot.


**Rated K+ just to be safe. Hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Why was he running?

Why in Hades was Leo Valdez running, again?

Maybe it was because he's the seventh wheel, since he's useless now. All the wars were over, the Gods and Goddesses, Demi-Gods, Titans and more, just stopped and rested. Except for Leo. Leo couldn't stand stopping. Because if the gears stopped, the machine wouldn't work.

Leo didn't say good-bye, or take Festus or anything really. He just stood up and left. No note, no footprints, there was absolutely nothing and Leo was proud of himself. He didn't break down once, nor did he look back.

He was _so proud of himself._

And that told Leo he was doing the right thing. He was letting go and he was giving the others a rest from his antics and grease and stupid, useless, machines. Like himself.

Did Leo consider himself a machine?

He really did. He didn't need any rest, or food, or love for that matter and he doesn't know how to speak to _living things_. He doesn't really fit into any category of human beings.

So he left and he has no clue in Hades where he is.

Oklahoma, maybe.

_OOOOK-LAHOMA! Where the wind comes sweepin' down the- _Not now Leo, this really isn't a laughing matter.

Though, he started laughing, on the train, he started breaking down laughing. At this point, normal people would have been crying that they left their home but Leo laughed. And he hated that.

* * *

Leo still didn't know where he was.

But apparently _they _did.

Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and…Hazel.

Hazel; it made him choke. In sadness or regret, maybe anger, he didn't know. She was so beautiful, but yet, so ignorant and _not his_. So he didn't care about her anymore, she was just another name.

"Leo," Leo heard Piper call after him, as his feet hit the ground beneath him in almost rhythmic movement "Stop now!" she screamed.

He shook his head, and for the first time in two days, he spoke: "NO!" he screamed back, his voice was sore and scraggily and it sounded as if he was a monster. No, he was a monster.

Someone's hand scratched his ankle, as they dived to grab it. But Leo kept running, not looking back. "Gods!" Frank screamed, as he could hear Frank's feet stop moving and his voice retreating.

Leo could hear Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper still running though, so Leo was guessing that Hazel had stayed back with Frank, and Leo started laughing again.

"Annabeth, I have an idea" Leo heard Percy mutter, almost breathlessly as they followed Leo.

Leo's eyebrows shot up curiously when he heard Annabeth mutter yes, almost incoherently. And suddenly Leo's speed picked up.

Suddenly, after a long moment of running, Leo saw Percy's idea.

The river that ran across the forest Leo had been living in for two days exploded, suddenly surging towards him.

Leo squeaked and abruptly stopped. The water came closer and Leo cowered, his arms covering his face. The beating of feet got closer on the other side of Leo, and then, Leo himself, exploded. A mass of ashes and fire surrounded the fifteen year old and he heard a sudden halt of feet and a few squeaks.

The water got closer, and Leo smiled wickedly. It was going to end here, whatever was going on, was going to end. Leo started to laugh, again.

The water formed a wave over Leo and then in one quick sweep, engulfed the boy. The fire extinguishing and Leo extinguished as well. The water was too powerful for a _weak and stupid boy like himself. _

So Leo lied there on the ground, his back arched in pain and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel his arms or legs, _he was in pain_.

Leo gave out a blood-curdling scream, and started thrashing, kicking his legs in the air as he lied on the damp ground. Then, instead of laughing, he started crying. And he hated that.

"Leo, breathe" Piper commanded in charmspeak.

Leo's eyes flashed Piper's way but his whole body was still thrashing, then his hands clawed at his throat and he started to make a gagging sound. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

Piper gnawed at her bottom lip "Annabeth, get help!" she yelled.

Leo saw Annabeth stare at Leo for a moment, and then Annabeth went like a shot and was gone. Percy looked behind him where Annabeth had disappeared to, and then he looked back at Leo and gulped. And like Annabeth, he was gone.

Piper had pulled Leo's head on her knees and was crying a long with him. Leo gripped his neck and let his head roll to the side, Jason stood beside Piper with a hand on her shoulder solemnly.

Leo let go of his neck and sucked in a large amount of breath, though it hurt like Hades, he smiled. His chest heaved up and down as he took in the air he desperatly needed.

"Hey Beauty Queen" he placed his nimble and calloused hand on her cheek and she smiled, still crying though, "Stop crying" he pleaded, with a frown, "I'm getting better already."

She gave a tight smile and nodded.

He held one hand out up towards Jason, "Help me up, will you?" Leo wheezed, as much as it hurt to move, he could. Jason gripped Leo's hand and pulled him upward as carefully as he could. Leo winced and gave a squeak as he stood up, and he let out a shaky breath.

Piper stood up and brushed herself off and threw her arm around Leo's shoulder and gripped both of her hands with his. Leo blushed and nodded in acknowledgment to her and then to Jason, Piper smiled and squeezed his hand "We brought Blackjack, so we can fly you to the infirmary, alright?"

Leo nodded and then he pressed his lips tightly, "I'm sorry," he admitted quietly, then he looked down sadly "It's all my fault."

Piper let go of his hand and mused his wet, curly black hair and smiled "It's _not _your fault, I just..." she dropped her hand and scrunched her eyebrows, "Why'd you run?"

Leo shrugged and looked ahead of them, "I don't know, I...I...You guys didn't need me anymore, I was useless. I...It's..." Leo shook his head and rubbed his face thorougly with his hands, "I don't know."

Piper opened her mouth, then closed it, then she shook her head furiously and pulled Leo closer to herself, "We always need you, Valdez."


End file.
